1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In an information processing apparatus such as a server or a personal computer, or an image forming apparatus such as a printer having a network function, various information is stored in a storage section such as a memory or a hard disk drive.
In such information, it is often that information which is allowed for all users to perform browsing, various settings, and the like, and that which is allowed only for a part of users or the administrator to perform browsing, various settings, and the like mixedly exist.
Therefore, many techniques for restricting processes such as browsing of information, various settings, and the like have been proposed.